The Misadventures of Fang Udonta
by omega1979
Summary: Peter Jason Udonta is four years old, and devoted to his favourite toy Fang. The the worst this happens. Peter leaves him behind on an M-Ship, and it won't be back for a few days. Cue the toddler meltdowns and family fluff Fatherhood Part 12
1. Chapter 1

**Fatherhood Part 12**

**The Misadventures of Fang Udonta**

**Chapter One**

"Your first mission. Are you scared?" Peter asked the Ravager, with a concerned look on his face.

Well it's not my first mission, I've done loads Peter" Proctom replied as gently as he could, but Peter continued.

"But it's your first time away from home for ages". Peter insisted, as around him the other Ravagers had almost completed the final preparations.

All the Ravagers just smiled to each other, courtesy of the innocent way Peter spoke, but it was true, Proctom had done a few short missions. But this was the first time he would be leaving the Elector for a week, on several missions on several worlds which Kraglin had spent several weeks setting up.

"No, I'll be fine, I'm just piloting the M-Ship, the rest will be carrying out the missions. Proctom reassured the young boy who was helping out with all the preparation on the M-Ship, which generally meant getting underfoot and sitting in the captain's chair, with his beloved Fang beside him.

Peter was just absorbing information and giving out pretend orders, which was natural at the age of four and most of the Ravagers just indulged his game, since in the Captain's chair at least he was out of trouble.

"Food, all prepped and everything is good," Iztel said coming back into the cockpit, in truth all the Ravagers took care of their own supplies, but he was making an exception for Proctom, which everyone knew but said nothing about.

While the final preps were being done, Iztel came and took the young Ravager aside and addressed him in low tones.

Look, lad, I've made sure you've got nothing too spicy, and I packed extra medication for you, I want you to take it every day, and just take it easy. Don't be doing anything stupid…you got me. "

"Iztel, I haven't had a fit in almost two months" Proctom tried to argue, but Iztel just held up his hand."

"I don't care, I want you to take it…are we clear."

Iztel had a commanding tone, which sounded so fatherly that Proctom just nodded while Iztel just squeezed his shoulder. Iztel was losing his assistant for a week, and wouldn't let it be known that he was concerned.

In the last several months, since Proctom's recovery which had gone smoothly, but he knew that being a maintenance expert, bomb maker and his own assistant, a mission like this were essential if he was even going to recovery or even acquire his confidence.

However, Iztel had already pulled the others aside and told them to keep an eye in "his boy", which everyone agreed to do. It was unspoken, but everyone knew of the connection between Iztel and Proctom, and why it was important to the MasterChef.

While this was going on, Peter and Fang were sitting in the main pilot's chair, moving back and forth clearly imagining they were flying through Space, as the rest of the Ravagers came in, for this mission Yondu had chosen. Proctom, Jamsean, Gunnsen and Yarovesky. Since they had worked together before and knew and trusted each other.

Yondu felt like he was taking a risk putting the "Von Spiers" together. It was rare that even Kraglin and he run missions together, too many variables if it went tits up, but they still worked well together, and it was a risk he was prepared to take.

"Everything good and prepped," Proctom said, taking his red leather coat off and hanging it on the back of the chair. Which Peter pulled across himself like a cape, as Yondu and Yarovesky came into the M-Ship, "I want your M-Ship", Peter stated trying to look more grown up with the Ravager coat around him, to which Proctom just laughed.

"Peter, this took me a long time to buy, so you can't have it. But anytime your parents let you, I'll take you out anytime." The Ravager promised and not for the first time looked over his M-Ship. It had been Iztel's idea since all his extra activities had acquired a vast fortune. When the crews joined the Ravagers, they were all given an M-Ship on a loan basis. They could either buy it or just leave it.

However, that meant it could be taken back at a moment's notice. But if they brought it outright, no matter what even if they got kicked out of the Ravagers, it would be there. If they died on a mission, then the Captain would repurchase it, and transfer the money to a next of kin or whoever.

Iztel had gone over the figures with Proctom and found that he could more than afford it, and the name and title was transferred that very day. Proctom who had never really had anything of his own his entire life, felt a sense of pride at his own M-Ship, though he still hadn't figured out what to name it, and had left it up to Peter to choose in the end.

Peter was just content to pretend to fly, as Yondu came into the M-Ship., and the rest of the crew joined him in the cockpit. "Right you jackasses, get moving, I want the mission completed, preferably early. I hate this sinkhole of space" He informed his crew, as he scooped up his son before the four your old could try to hide somewhere.

"Please bring me back a present". Peter asked the Ravagers with a smile, to which Jamsean responded with a "Maybe", though the answer would probably be yes since they often brought Peter back something nice, and suitable for his age.

With that concluded, Yondu, Kraglin and Peter made their way to leave, but as they exited, Peter noticed Horuz speaking on hashed tones to Yarovesky, he couldn't really understand what they were saying, but managed to hear as he was leaving the M-Ship hanger.

"Look asshole, you and me. We're not "together", I can do and screw whoever I want…in fact I'm going to. You're just a means to an end…don't ever forget it".

Horuz looked like he was about to say something, but instead changed his mind and just stated. "Have a good mission, see you later", and with that he just walked away, leaving Yarovesky standing there, a look on his face, Peter couldn't understand, but his green eyes flashed suddenly, as Yarovesky he turned back into the M-Ship

A few minutes later little Peter watched from the glass window overlooking the M-Ship hanger, giving them a wave, even though he didn't know if they could see him and wave back. As always, he felt a little bit sad, he loved the M-Ships, and the Hanger and sometimes the crew sat with him and explained how things worked and how to take care of the ships. It was his favourite place on the Elector, and he knew if he were good and older, he would have one of his own, and his daddies would teach him to fly.

However, in the end, he went back to the Mess Hall and helped Iztel out with the cooking, and did his lessons, but he was quiet, and then he became quieter and just looking around. Until in the end, he went up to the central cockpit and climbed the metal steps to see his parents doing their essential jobs.

Yondu knowing his son from his steps alone, just turned in his chair, "I hope you have coffee with you" he told his son, and to his surprise, little Peter just shook his head, and his lips twisted, and Kraglin turned in his seat.

"Peter what is it?" The Xandarian asked his son, and little Peter's voice came out in a strange combination of a whisper and whine, and his green eyes looked sad.

"Daddy, I can't find Fang".

"Ok" Kraglin just signed and motioned for Peter to come forward, and the toddler scrambled into his lap, as the First Mate of the Elector, pulled up the ship's sensors, while Yondu rubbed his finger over his lips in a bid not to laugh.

Fang, that stuffed animal which Peter loved, and who usually never left his side, but who had been lost several times, which generally led to a search, by Peter, or the crew to find him. It usually was Proctom who did the searching, but he was on the mission after all and Kraglin wanted to make it quick.

With Peter in his lap. Kraglin stroked his son's spike blonde hair, as he went through the ship, in the usual places, since a stuffed toy would always stand out in the chaotic world of the Elector.

After a few minutes with Peter squirming in his lap while Kraglin went through the ship, in the end, Kraglin just frowned and checked the Elector once more. It was nothing new or special going on, though he did notice Horuz was standing on the frequently abandoned secondary bridge, drinking beer and staring out into space, and wondered briefly what that was about?

"Ok, Fang's not showing up anywhere", he informed his son as Peter just begun to panic, "Where is he, daddy?"

"Don't worry I'll find it", and Kraglin went over the sensors again, while Yondu who was just observing this, motioned for his son to come over to him, wanting this settled and settled soon.

Peter left Kraglin and scrambled into Yondu's lap, and the Captain of the Ravagers, spoke to his son, softly but firmly.

"Peter, we're not going to search for him, and I am not going to ask the crew to do it. Where did you last see Fang?"

Peter thought for a moment and screwed up his little face "I don't know". The voice came out in a bit of whine, so Yondu encouraged him to think about it some more.

"I was saying goodbye to Proctom, and the others…I was sitting in the Pilots chair…and"

The realisation hit Peter like a crashing wave, and his little mouth dropped in shock, and the four-year-old begun to panic.

"I left Fang on the M-Ship."

**Dun Dun Dun **

**To be continued **

**Please review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Misadventures of Fang Udonta**

**Chapter 2**

Peter's mother dropped with shock and the realisation hit, and he began to squirm. "I left Fang on the M-Ship, get him back, get him back please daddy". Pete was lost in panic, and Kraglin tried to intervene as gently as he could.

"We can't do that Peter, if you left him on the M-Ship, then you have to hope he's still there". Which in hindsight was an idiotic thing to say.

However, Peter was only four and logic dictated that he didn't understand.

"No, I want Fang, I want Fang, please get him back daddy". Peter demanded and his face begun to turn red, as he wiggled from Yondu's lap to stand on the floor and turned to him, his fist clenched,

"Get Fang back daddy, I want Fang now".

Yondu wasn't used to being yelled at, especially not by his own child, and just folded his arms, and looked down at his boy.

"No Peter, the crew are on a dangerous mission, and I can't call them back, and I won't."

"Noooo", Peter screamed and with a clenched fist hit Yondu in the kneecap and he stamped his foot, "I want Fang now". Peter demanded, which since Peter was only four, Yondu didn't even flinch.

"Well that too bad, you should have been more careful and not left him on the M-Ship", Yondu said flatly, as Peter now understood that his parents didn't care about Fang, and run crying from the bridge.

The sight of a four-year-old running through the decks drew the Ravagers attention, and there was already several of them in the mess hall when Peter burst through the door crying for Iztel.

Iztel was nice, Iztel was the cook and Iztel would understand. Was Peter's logic, while Horuz who had finally removed himself from the old bridge, and was about to take a plate of stew from the Ravager MasterChef, when Peter ran in sobbing.

"Iztel, Iztel, my daddies won't let me get Fang". Peter managed to say between sobs, while Kraglin who had decided to leave the bridge come into the room and just watched as his son explained through the tears.

"My…daddies…are…mean…I…left…fang…in the M-Ship…my…daddies won't let me get him".

Iztel had zero authority on the Elector, aside from being Peter's tutor and the main cook for the place, but he tried to understand as gently as he could.

"Then you're going to have to wait to get him".

"No", Peter screamed as he tried to get them to understand, Fang needed him Fang would all be scared and alone.

"Please Iztel, tell my daddies to go get Fang". Peter tearfully demanded, and Iztel's just shook his head, since he didn't have the authority, and Peter cried harder.

"I want Fang" Peter cried, while Kraglin, just folded his arms.

"Well that's too bad, you'll see Fang in a few days, you have other toys to play with Peter" Informed Kraglin already sick of this conversation.

"But they're not Fang you have to get him back for me daddy please."

"I'm not doing that Peter, I guess the moral of this, is that you should have taken better care of him".

Peter tearstained face just glared at his daddy, and Kraglin continued. "This is a working ship Peter, all the crew have jobs, and I'm not interrupting them from doing theirs because of you".

Iztel and Horuz just watched this unfold, secretly impressed by this, as was Yondu who was observing this over the monitor. However Peter wasn't and just glared at Kraglin sniffing back tears until he realised, he wasn't going to get this own way.

Instead the four-year-old turned his back to Kraglin, and walked over to his small area, and plonked himself down on the ground, ignoring him and sulking.

"Iztel, keep an eye on him, would ya," Kraglin said making way to back to the bridge, and was greeted with Yondu just sitting in his Captain's chair, just chucking.

"I really thought you would let him wrap you around his little bastard finger," Yondu said, as Kraglin slid back into his seat, and run a hand through his hair.

"Believe me, I got no pleasure from that, I know he's gonna sulk until they get back". Replied Kraglin, and it was only an inkling to how the next few days went.

For Peter, being only four, he knew he wasn't going to get his own way, and eventually, his tears stopped thanks to the smell of the delicious food Iztel was cooking, so he got up to help, though he was quiet, which was a little bit unnerving for the MasterChef.

Thankfully dinner went smoothly, but Peter didn't take much pride in helping with the cooking like he usually did, and was still sulking when Yondu and Kraglin washed and put him to bed. But even then Peter was a bit restless, he was so used to cuddling Fang, that it was almost impossible to be without him. He knew if he cried his daddies would just ignore him, so didn't instead he was sullen and silent. Peter didn't mean to be, but he was little and didn't know how else to handle his emotions.

Peter was even more silent the next day, but still helped Iztel with the cooking and his lessons, but standing next to the old Ravager, helping him stir the large cooking pot like Peter just exhaled and said out loud.

"I miss Fang", Peter stated causing the Ravager to turn around. "I know you do, but he'll be back soon, and just imagine the adventure would have had" that answer seemed to satisfy Peter until he then said

"I miss the Von Spiers and Proctom too", which Iztel understood completely.

It had only been less than two days, but it was already having an effect on MasterChef, who was already so used to having the younger Ravager by his side.

"Yeah I miss him too, it's too quiet without him, and I could really use my Assistant about now", in truth Iztel was so used to Proctom's presence, he had already called out for the lad a few times, before remembering he wasn't there. He was also used to what was once his own personal quarters being shared and helping with the Ravager with his lessons. He wouldn't admit it, but he felt a stab of pride with Proctom managed to read and spell something correctly, and knew he was more proficient at his job because of it.

"Yeah, I know, but he'll be back soon, and then you can tell him how good you've been helping do his job" Iztel informed the four-year-old who just nodded in response. "He will be back won't he?" Peter said, and Iztel didn't know how to respond to that, there were so many variables, and no one was telling Peter that they were on several various dangerous missions, so he just didn't, and just hoped like the four-year-old was.

Peter's quietness was becoming apparent though, when after carrying three canisters to the Bridge, he found the area deserted apart from Horuz who was in his own chair, just looking over the stars flying by.

"Horuz, where are my daddies", Peter asked initially confused, since he expected them to be in their seats, which they usually were when he brought up their coffee.

"Talking to a contact, Peter, and they can't be disturbed". Peter made his way to his daddy. Yondu gloried office, which was sealed shut. But had glass in sections so he could see both his parents speaking to someone on the screen who he didn't know.

But the voices were raised and they were both searing using all the bad words, that he wasn't allowed to use, and most people didn't use around him, but it looked serious. So perhaps they were talking to the nasty Nova Corps, Pete decided, and turned back, but not before giving Horuz his coffee, and putting Yondu and Kraglin's in their seat.

Without his parents, Peter was at a loss at what to do, and just fixed his eyes onto Horuz, and without even asking scrambled into the Ravagers lap.

Horuz who was about to rip open his coffee instead placed it at this side, and tried to hide how irritated he was about this.

Peter was just slumped against Horuz, leaving the second mate of the Ravagers at a loss at what to do, and just sighed to himself. "I miss Yarovesky", and for a moment Horuz was at a loss at what to say.

"Yeah, I get that", he could only say, and Peter continued.

"Yarovesky is nice, he tells me about all the stars, and to how to read star charts".

Horus just listened to the child, and he couldn't help feeling a stab in his own chest, no one knew they were sleeping together, and it was a casual thing which was only meant to be one night. Then a drunken hook up became a second, and now several months later it had almost become a routine of beer and sex and occasional violence between the pair.

Even though several times Yarovesky had pushed him away when Horus had tried to kiss him, deep in the moment. It was stupid, so stupid the way the Xandarian had somehow worked his way into Horuz's head, but at the same time, Horuz recalled during Day of Thanks when Horuz had cut the branch from the tree, after Peter's stupid request and wished for love.

Somehow it was after that that it seemed to get more serious with Yarovesky, even if things were fucked up between them.

"Yeah, it's too quiet without him" was all Horuz could say, and Peter just watched the stars fly by until he heard his daddies come out of the office, he noticed that they seemed angry at something, and it had to do with work.

"Finally got the result wanted, but that moron wanted to scr…mess us over". Yondu said noticing his son in the room, and he just took his coffee and sat down, as Horuz got up, and Peter slid to the ground.

"Right, well my shifts over, I was going to check the fuel compartments my M-Ship Peter…wanna come with me", Horus didn't know where that was coming from normally he didn't give two shits about the Elector's "precious cargo". But Peter's little face just nodded and lit up, and with a nod from Kraglin telling him it was alright to go, both of then disappeared down the stairs.

Yondu was a little pissed off at his negations, but turned to Kraglin "Has that happened before?" he asked, and Kraglin just shrugged but did observe the pair for the monitors a short while later. There was the second mate of the elector, explaining how the ships worked to Peter who may not have absorbed everything but was lapping up the information. Moments like this were rare, since Horuz though never openly disliked Peter at least not to Kraglin's and Yondu's faces, had never really interacted with him that much.

Kraglin couldn't shake his feeling off, even though Peter seemed happier with a face full of dirt, and collapsed into bed that night exhausted, after a bath and story, and Yondu was doing a bridge shift.

Since the others were off on the mission, all the rest of the crew were doing their jobs and repairs. Kraglin instead of going to sleep, stared at his sleeping son, with his blond hair all suck up at every angle, who was breathing gently in his dreams, and Kraglin left his living quarters and instead went down to the Mess Hall.

At that time of the evening, there was only Iztel doing the morning prep, and who didn't turn around when Kraglin walked in.

"Here to give me a hand lad", Iztel said, then stopped himself chuckling "Sorry Kraglin, too used to Proctom doing this with me, been a bit quiet without my Assistant". Suddenly Kraglin felt like a spare part on the ship which he bloody co-ran!

"Don't worry, I don't need a hand, was doing this for ages before he came along, just got too used to it…and it feels too quiet without my lad".

Iztel, poured two mugs of coffee and sitting down gestured for Kraglin to join him, and Kraglin took his seat, it was rare that he came up like this, and waited for the older Ravager to get settled, but still felt awkward.

"Should I have sent Proctom on the mission", fuck what a stupid opener, Kraglin thought, and Iztel just laughed.

"Fucking hell, yeah, his first mission in ages, on his own M-Ship…why should he buy it anyway, trust me. Look I'm worried about him, it's too quiet, I've become too reliant on him…but these last few months have been shitty as well for him, and this is going to help. Look, he's many things. He's a bomb maker, my assistant, the unofficial head of maintenance, and everything else in-between as well as helping Peter with his learning, since he's learning how to read, and pretty good at that too."

Iztel took a swig of his coffee and continued.

"The last few months, it's been going good…but. Look I don't know if it's down to his medication or new diet, but nights haven't been easy. He had a shitty life, we all know that, and to be honest, his nightmares…well put it this way."

Kraglin leaned forward, as Iztel carried on "I was woken up a few weeks ago, and Proctom was freaking out, I thought he was having a seizure, but in the end, I had to calm him down. When he was describing what was happening to him, and it was a dream. It was a fucking dream Kraglin, his past is so shitty that he had I think no imagination, and he lacked the ability to dream…that's got better by the way if you actually care".

Kraglin blinked, wondering where this was going, as Iztel carried on.

"So, after all this, after all, he's been through…you're fucked off because he can't be your son's sodding babysitter. You're an asshole Kraglin".

**Ohh time for Kraglin to hear some home truths **

**To be continued x**

**Please review **

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"strongThe Misadventures of Fang Udonta/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center;"strongChapter 3/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Kraglin leaned back further in his seat while Iztel continued, not expecting this. Iztel once was one of the most feared Ravagers cruel and bloodthirsty, and now, well he was the exact opposite. Over the years he had come to Iztel for advice about Peter, or what to do and was expecting something along the lines of "Parenting is tough, don't be so hard on your fucking self" or something to that effect. /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""I still can't believe that you think you should have kept Proctom back, for what Kraglin? To keep an eye of Peter? Oh, don't get me wrong, Proctom loves spending time with Peter, but it's only a coincidence that he does. Proctom is my assistant, but he's the only who teaches things to Peter because it's the most convenient. But have you noticed that it's become a trend for you Kraglin? I said to you ages ago that the Ravagers would keep an eye on him, make sure he's safe, be his own little "network", but that doesn't mean it's their full-time job". /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Kraglin was stunned for a moment but managed to get out "Like when?" not that he wasn't pissed off by this statement, he wasn't expecting it, but Iztel just chuckled darkly. /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Like when…like today, when Horuz of all people took Peter down to the hanger to do some maintenance, like when Gunnsen and Peter draw together, like how everyone seems to have time for Peter at the moment, but not you, his own dad. You even said today "This is a working ship", yeah it is because we work, all of us work. /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"But when was the last time you did something with him? Took him out and made him feel special? Instead, you take the piss, both of you, and because you're the ones in charge no one says anything, but…" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Iztel saw the look on Kraglin's face and didn't let him get a word in. /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""We don't mind it, Peter's a good kid, we all love taking care of him, but did you ever wonder in the last few days, why he's so upset about Fang? Fang's a stuffed toy, Peter's got loads. But for some reason, Fang is real to Peter because he has no one to really talk to, everyone is working, everyone had jobs, Peter speaks to Fang like he's a person because he's got no one else. /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Peter is lonely Kraglin, he's got no one to talk to…or play with, and he watches his parents leave him with an old virtually blind Ravager and his Assistant, and even though you're only a few decks up, sometimes he doesn't see you all day. /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Kraglin was just stunned as he recognised the truth in the statement, while Iztel continued. "Most kids aren't so happy when their dads decide to join them for lunch, because it's so rare it happens…I love Peter, we all do. But we are not his parents, and it's pathetic how neglected he feels at times". /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Kraglin took a swig of his coffee and put it down slowly. "I'm a really fucking crappy parent, aren't I?" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""No, of course not, you just need to give him some more attention, make him feel special and important, he's only four-year-old after all"./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Kraglin run his hand over his mohawk since everything Iztel had said was right, he was busy, and Yondu was working, and it was so easy to dump the kid on the others because they liked Peter and never seemed to complain. /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""You're right, fuck you're right…you never used to be this right, what the hell happened to you", he asked Iztel who only shrugged./p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Being stuck in the kitchen I guess it makes me insightful, just look, take him off the ship for a bit, I can cope with everything here, even without Proctom". /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Desperate to get back some authority, even though it was just the two of them. Kraglin just leaned forward, "Speaking of which, what the hell is it with the two of you exactly" not that he didn't know, he did, he just wanted it confirmed that was all. /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""It's nothing, I look out for him, help him with his reading and education, reassure him, sort him out when he fits, and make sure he's eating fine…nothing too major really" that was the only answer Kraglin knew he would ever get from Iztel about Proctom and just left it at that, and got to his feet. /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Ok then, I'm going to sort shit out…but Iztel" Iztel though his poorly sighted eyes looked back. /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Thanks, don't tell Yondu, but I really needed to hear that shit". /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Forget it, on the house". Iztel said with a sincere smile, which was rare on any Ravager. /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Leaving the mess hall, he walked back to his waters and almost collided with Yondu who was about to enter the room, not wanting to discuss, what he had been saying to Iztel. Instead, Kraglin pulled out his pad. /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing""Right tomorrow, we're taking Peter out somewhere fun, so get searching for something". Kraglin manner was direct, and Yondu who didn't mind a day off, in truth it would be nice as Kraglin continued. "And we're going to do more shit with him, even things here…take him out on the M-Ships more, time that's just us" the Xandarian also instructed his mate, who had no idea where this was coming from but got searching, for areas and planets nearby, a day of nothing sounded fantastic, and he knew Peter would appreciate it. /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Stepping past Yondu, who was now perched on the edge of their beds, Kraglin under the pretence of checking on their son, approached the bed gently. Peter was just sleeping, cuddled up in his blankets, and look of complete serenity on his face. In the back of his mind, he was wondering if this was the moment Peter's eyes flashed. /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Kraglin wasn't ignorant of his son's abilities, he knew Peter was a psychic, just because it was never acknowledged or mentioned, he knew what his child was capable of and something he had the feeling that even if Peter wasn't aware of what he could do, /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Sometimes Kraglin felt Peter was in control of everything, from Day of Thanks being celebrated several months earlier, to Omevic, who after a life of slavery was now living with a good family. Though Yondu and Kraglin had requested no updates from that since they wanted to give Omevic some distance from the Ravagers and to get a better life. /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Kneeling down against his sleeping son, Kraglin brushed his hair gently, and Peter stirred slightly, "Look, I never…I'm sorry if you feel neglected Peter, daddy and I never meant to do that. Sometimes we get so busy, we just forget, everyone loves you, and it's easier sometimes. But we're going to do better, I promise you. We love you so much, and we are going to be better at this, I promise you". /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"Kraglin slipped from the room as Yondu who had kicked his bots off, handed him the pad back. Looking over the information, finally rose a smile to Kraglin's face. "This is perfect, Yondu." /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"strongTo be continued, and where are they going on their special day. /strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"strongPlease review xx/strong/p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing" /p  
p class="MsoNoSpacing"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt;" /span/p 


	4. Chapter 4

Here we go, time for some family fluff

**The Mis-adventures of Fang Udonta**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, in reality only a few hours later. Neither Yondu and Kraglin needed much sleep, Kraglin came into Peter's room, and lifted his tiny son from the bed, and wrapped him in a small blanket.

Peter twisted at this unfamiliar treatment, but didn't stir, and just settled into Kraglin's shoulder while Yondu put the boy's clothes and shoes in a small bag, along with everything he needed.

Yondu and Kraglin already dressed and washed then left the comfort of their quarters and their baby still oblivious to the world around him, they ventured down the decks to the Elector to the M-Ship hanger, though today they would be taking Kraglin's smaller S-Ship instead.

It was strange for the Captain and First mate to be walking the decks without their Ravagers leathers, but this was a day to be incognito and not stick out. End of the day, they were going to a Xandarian colony and needed to blend in. Because of that Yondu had tied a bandana around his head to hide his headpiece since Kraglin could always merge in a crowd no matter where he went.

In the Hanger, they were met with Iztel, who only had a smile on his face as he quickly filled the adults in.

"Ok, there is porridge on a hot plate, with some jam and some breakfast for you too," he said softly, "I also made some healthy snakes for him if he wants some later, and the coffee's already on".

"Cheers Iztel" replied Kraglin, as Iztel made his way out just saying "Have a good day, I know Peter will be telling me all about it later".

With that done, since there was no crew at that time of the morning, the parents slid into the cockpit seats and sent a hail to Horuz to open the hanger. Everything had been sorted, and nothing was outstanding that would complicate the day, as the shields dropped and the Udonta family headed off into deep space.

In all this Peter still hadn't stirred, which Kraglin thanked the stars for, as he programmed the ship for the first of five warp jumps.

In truth, for an adult, warp jumps were nothing, hell the pair had even had sex while it happened over the years, but for a child with a delicate small stomach, it led to nausea and as the had learned vomiting.

Going through the motions, Peter's little face screwed up, through the jumps, but it was only when they passed through the last one that his little eyes finally opened, and he rubbed his face. Blinking for a few moments before he realised where he was, and he immediately began to squeal with delight.

"Daddy, daddy, we're not at home". He informed the pair, who just smiled.

"No, we're going to go on an adventure today" informed Kraglin while Peter just jumped up with happiness, and run to the main screen just drinking in the view of the stars flying by. Peter was just giddy, now fully awake, tried to get to the consoles, before Yondu stood up and grabbed his son under the arm who just laughed and wiggled.

"But before that, breakfast and dressed". Yondu said taking Peter to the small kitchen arena, and there he tried to feed his son, who was happily shovelling the porridge in his mouth, just eager to get back to the S-Ship bridge. With that done, Yondu picked up his son again to take him into the small bathroom to get washed, but the moment he was clean and fresh, Yondu turned his back for a second and his very naked baby run out the door.

Yondu tried to keep a stern face but it was impossible, as Peter's chubby body was met with a roar of laughter by Kraglin, and Yondu following threw the clothes to his Mate and between the pair they managed to dress their son.

With Peter now fed and dress, he scrambled into Kraglin's lap and since he had picked up some of the terminology, begun to dictate orders to the invisible crew, while Yondu and Kraglin just laughed since their son's happiness was infectious.

However, Peter was strapped in and secure as the Planet came into view and passing through the atmosphere, and the area to land, which was some distance from where they needed to go, but he was surrounded by other ships, proving that it was a popular decision to make.

With that, the bag with the essentials grabbed, the two, Yondu holding Peter's hand went to the shuttle port to just wait, it was quite early in the morning, and they were only a few other people, as an energised peter just stared out of the unfamiliar windows absorbing every sight. He was sitting with Kraglin, due to the shuttle rocking, but Yondu stood

"Daddy where are we going, daddy, where are we going, Daddy, where are we going". Peter kept asking every few minutes, only to get a firm

"It's a surprise".

Peter seemed to finally accept this, as more people got on the Shuttle including a heavily pregnant young woman. Instantly Kraglin got to his feet, and let her sit down on the now packed shuttle, which she accepted with a grateful thank you.

Peter, still in Kraglin's arms, was transfixed by the sight of the woman's swollen stomach and couldn't stop staring, until Kraglin whispered "She has a baby inside her".

Peter since he wasn't around women that much tried to understand, and replied in a loud voice. "How did the baby get inside the lady", causing the young women to laugh gently.

"I'll tell you when you're older", assured Kraglin, but Peter wasn't to be deterred. "Did you eat the baby?". Once again, the lady, just laughed, and said in a gentle voice "No, I didn't, but would you like to feel it kick?".

Peter, look confused for a moment but Yondu just nodded, Kraglin let Peter to the floor and followed the lady's instructions. Peter put his head and hands to the swollen ladies stomach and a few seconds later, let out a confused and happy laugh. "I felt it moving, it's all funny" the lady also looked up at the Udonta parents and mouthed "Is he adopted?" and Kraglin just replied silently. "Yeah".

Yondu could see the narrative the woman was constructing in her head, of a poor orphan boy and the dads of clearly different species, working together to raise it. Sometimes the lies they told about Peter just skirted close enough to the truth to make it believable.

"My daddies are taking me out today, but they won't tell me where. It's a surprise". Peter told the nice lady with the baby in her stomach, as it kicked once more, and Kraglin decided to put Peter out of his misery.

"Ok, Peter we're taking you to the zoo".

At finally hearing where he as going Peter, just jumped with surprise, "The zoo, the zoo". Then he stopped suddenly and turned to his daddies. "What's the zoo?"

Peter's interest had grabbed the attention of the rest of the passengers, and they all just smiled at Peter's innocence, and Yondu answered his sons' question.

"It's a place where they are lots of animals, you can see".

"Ohhhhh", Peter seemed to think over the sentence for a moment, the piped up.

"Daddy, can we eat them?"

A smattering of laughter broke out, causing Kraglin to shake his head.

"No Peter, you can't eat them".

"But what if they taste really nice". Peter asked, cashing Yondu to clear this throat.

"Peter, people thought they tasted nice, so for some of them. They're not that many left. Which is why they're in zoo's" Yondu who was also part of a declining species recognised this and couldn't help sounding a little bit bitter.

"The animals were hunted, for food and for clothes and things like that…it's called being endangered".

"Endangered", Peter tried the new word out loud. "It doesn't sound nice".

"It's not Peter, it's really not," Yondu said soberly, while Kraglin decided to change the subject.

"But it's ok, you're still going to have a lovely day, you can see the animals, and there is a petting zoo, and you can feed them".

"No, that's the VIP Package, we couldn't get that". Yondu informed his mate, causing Kraglin to turn to him.

"Seriously, you found this, you booked the tickets".

"Yeah, and we booked this a few hours ago Kraglin, they were all sold out, not as if Yarovesky around to work his magic on this. I had to get the basic tickets…it's good enough".

"Not really, no I wanted to take our son into the Petting Zoo and feed the animals…I wanted to make the day special".

Peter was just observing his parent's conversation, as they continued. "I get that, but this is special…wait a minute". Realisation dawned on Yondu, he wouldn't voice it out loud, but it made perfect sense.

Yondu had been raised until he was five on Centauri IV, which was a lush jungle planet, so he was surrounded by wildlife and nature all around him, until the moment his parents and tribe had brutally sold him as a slave.

But until then he was happy, and there were always animals around him. In comparison to Kraglin growing un in the depths of Hrax, in an underworld and who had never even seen daylight until the day he had met Yondu.

The difference between the pair was that Kraglin's family had loved him unconditionally, but it also meant that outings like this, the only time Kraglin had ever seen animals they were about to be eaten, it was also his first time at the zoo too. It was so strange they things other people just took for granted, and Peter was still talking to the pretty pregnant lady who was half listening to the four-year-old but was also focused on the parents.

When she had first seen them, she had been taken aback, though their clothes were worn and clearly old, they had an air of thuggery about them even if they both looked respectable, and all chivalrous and the way they were discussing their son showed how much they adored him, and the little boy was just sweet and adorable.

It was against regulations since they were meant to be passed onto family members and residents of the planet, but she was going on maternity leave soon, so didn't care.

"Hi, if you show this," she told the couple taking a metallic gold card out of her handbag, "Give it at the entrance, you'll get the whole VIP package, and everything it entails, they'll even give you back the units you paid for the original tickets…I work at the Zoo, part of the backstage admin. It's one of the perks".

Yondu not used to this took the outstretched gold card, which felt heavy in his hands.

"Are you sure about this…do you want some unit?" he tried to say, but the pretty women interrupted him.

"It's totally fine, just take your son, and have a lovely day", she said, and Kraglin and Yondu thanked her profusely, while Peter just danced with excitement.

The Udonta family were just amazed by this generosity, as the women pointed out "And next stop is yours", with that the entrance to the Zoo came into view and all of them made their way to leave. With Kraglin once again thanking the lady, and Peter took his cue to get involved, "Thank you pretty lady, and thank you to your little boy too".

The woman looked stunned for a second and looked down at Peter, "How did you know I was having a baby boy?".

"Because he knows he's a baby boy", Peter said cryptically, and Yondu wanting to get out of there, stepped from the tram into the world outside, with Peter just giddy with happiness. "The zoo, the zoo, come on daddies. We're going to the zoo".

With that Peter Jason Udonta grabbed both his parents' hands, and practically dragged them towards the entrance, all determined to have the best day ever.

**To be continued**

**More sweet stuff to follow x **

**Please review x**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok here we go, new chapter and lots of family fluff

The misadventure of Fang Udonta

Chapter 5

The Udonta family after showing the card and given the VIP bands, ventured into the Zoo, which already was bright and exciting and little Peter tried to go into every single direction to see everything until Kraglin managed to pull him back.

However, Peter dragged his parents down the paths and was just enrapt by the animals in their enclosures with Yondu and Kraglin taking the time to explain what each one was and getting Peter to say it out loud.

A few times, with Kraglin holding him one of the leaned over and Yondu, took some pictures when the tell necked beast licked both their faces, Peter's happiness was infectious and they trip took many pictures of their happy times together.

Yondu and Kraglin quickly sussed the VIP package they had, most of the areas had two enclosures, and with their, they could get a lot closer and see a lot more. Being a day off work there were families milling around and no one gave the Udonta family a second glance or questioned why they were there.

It was rare for the parents to be around other parents and engaged in a few casual conversations when Peter was off playing in the large petting Zoo and squealing with delight, when all animals came over to him, no doubt due to his psychic powers which he was ignorant about

Peter was just having fun with at the funny and small animals and touched all their fur and faces, and just loved it, even if he did smell later, he didn't care.

Yondu and Kraglin were just enjoying the day, when because he could practically smell rich people around him, he could see the Senator with three small children flanked by a Nova Corps security guards who clearly wanted to be elsewhere and Yondu both knew that they were incognito and no one would think to even suspect the guy wearing a bandana was a Ravager Captain.

The senator was a portly guy with the face of entitlement, and Kraglin could feel his hand twisting at seeing him, oh to rip him off would be a joy, but today they were parents first and Peter was their main priority.

"Look, daddy, it's a monster" Peter declared at the image of the large sea creature,

No Peter's is called a Megleadonene", informed Kraglin, and the trio went into the VIP arena and waited for the show to start, beast like this were rare, and little Peter was just giddy with excitement. As in the outline of the water, they could see the large shark-like beast swimming around.

Taking their seats, the group waited for the show to start, as the operator of the show came out and addressed the crowd, Yondu and Kraglin were only half listening as the pretty teenage explained there were only a handful left, and they had to be kept in zoos for their own protection, and the Megleadonene just turned and flipped in the air, showing some amazing grace for something so large and the but Peter was just rapt sitting on Yondu's lap as the women called out to the crowded arena.

"So, what wants to feed him?". Immediately all the small hands flew in the air, and the pleading begun as she scanned the crowd, it had already been suggested that she pick one of the senator's children, something she mentally already refused to do. But her eyes settled on the small boy seated with his parents whose hand wasn't up, their clothes were older than the rest and didn't reflect the latest fashions of Xander, but they all looked happy and she immediately called out and gestured to her colleague who was standing on the steps.

"You there, the boy just there…do you want to come up?"

The trio didn't know what was coming until a Steward came up to them and replied about the situation and Peter just grew excited and nodded.

"Can I daddy, can I?"

"It's safe isn't it?" asked Yondu no one missing the looks that said "If something happens to him, I'll kill you"

The steward just nodded, and the parents let Peter get taken down and on to the main platform as their sons' face lit up on the display.

"Imagine when that's his mugshot". Yondu whispered and Kraglin tried to stifle the laughter, as the women with the mike held it in front of Peter, and he identified himself as "Peter Jason".

Good lad, they had both taught Peter that he should never say his last name is asked by a stranger and how remembered that, as he filled the lady in on his knowledge.

"My daddies told me that people ate the animals and because of that they are endangered", he said showing off his new word, and there was an aww from the crowd, as the women told Peter that he was very smart.

"Ok Peter well your job today is to feed him do you see that big piece of meat in that hook", the lady said as the raw meat the size of an M-Ship was being brought out.

"If you can drop the meat into his mouth you get a prize, but what makes this Meg more special and rarer is that he had two stomachs, if you can get it into both you get an ultimate special prize.

There was an aww from the audience, as the young women continued, "Opening the second mouth is so rare it hasn't happened here for years…do you want to try?"

Perhaps the lure of something special but Peter nodded as he was escorted to the large hook controlling the meat, and Yondu and Kraglin just watched on both the viewscreen and their son went over the other control carefully selected the buttons to use as the Meg just swam around in anticipation.

"Ok, now," Peter said, pressing the button, and almost on cue the Meg jumped out of the water ready to catch the meat in its mother and for a moment everyone watched in stunned silence as a second mother opened in his mouth, and there was a roar from the crowds. Peter could see it all, past the teeth and into the stomachs now full of meat, and stepped back, as the Meg hit the water with a resounding splash which covered a lot of people, not the Udonta though they were fine.

"I can't believe it, the second stomach opened", the woman was in disbelief and so were most of the staff as the scene replayed itself over and over again, and would soon be spreading its way onto the local news, even Yondu was aware of that.

"Ok, Peter congratulations, you get unlimited time in the gift shop, and you can have whatever you want…what would you like the most".

Peter almost giddy about getting new things, suddenly y said "I want to buy some presents for the crew on my daddies ship" and of course an aww went up at Peter's generosity.

With that Peter was escorted back to his seat but this disbelieving staff and the air was full of chatter since most of them had never seen that done before.

"Daddy, I saw it's tummy, it was really smelly". Peter said, scrambling back into Kraglin lap and just watching the rest of the show.

With that done and everyone happy, the Udonta parents decided to let their baby loose in the gift shop, and of course Peter begun to dictate what the wanted, for the other Ravagers there were boxes of sweets but the main group there were other more personal presents and even Horuz who had always kept his distance got a nice one too.

Yondu and Kraglin were impressed by their son's generosity while Peter also picked put a few small things and toys for himself and a few figurines to go on Yondu's console even thigh he knew that "daddies' toys" were special, and Peter also picked out a stuffed Meg for himself. "He's nice but he's not Fang," Peter told his parents, who understood.

With that done, and the parcels all wrapped and ready to picked up later Yondu almost baulked when he saw how much it would have cost, but he did notice that all the staff who were doing the wrapping were also impressed with the little boy.

Peter was just happy, as they left the shop, and it was disconcerting for Yondu and Kraglin seeing the video image of their son and the Meg being played out on the screens. On a small planet like this, this would mean the press could get involved and neither of them wanted that.

After more looking at the animals and a lot more pictures being taken, then all decided it was time for luck and being VIP'S were escorted off to the area, and though it was a myriad of families, they weren't used to the opulence especially with their child, as they were seated and a waiter appeared for their order.

While they ate, Yondu saw that asshole Senator also in the room, barking out boorish orders while the rest of the staff scrambled to attention, and just had the overwhelming urge to punch his lights out, as Peter just ate like the good boy he was, and instantly wanted to go and see more animals.

Leaving the dining area, Yondu just glanced over and stated "You know what I need to go, Peter…wanna come with me?" Both of them had realised over the years, all it normally took was a suggestion, but Peter just shook his head and Yondu stepped away before Peter called out. "I'm coming with you daddy", and Kraglin watched as they were both swallowed up the crowds.

Kraglin just stood there watching the world and many families walk by, and just waited for several minutes until Yondu appeared in the view.

"Damn line for the toilets, almost went in the bushes", Yondu bitched openly, as Kraglin just looked behind his mate.

"Yondu's where's Peter?" Yondu looked confused for a moment,

"What do you mean Kraglin, he's with you?"

"No, he went with you, didn't he catch up with you?" Kraglin couldn't pretend to hide the panic in his voice.

"No…oh holy fuck where the hell is, he".

Instantly both men opened their communications and took off in the opposite direction, scanning the crowds for their sin, trying to avoid every single scenario in their heads, where was he, where was their son. Why hadn't Peter caught up with Yondu, why hadn't Kraglin gone with them both, why, why, why!

The world seemed to slow down and everyone was in a haze, every single child, they double checked before calling each other, with a short.

"Have you found him"

"No"

There were so many faces, and children and Yondu who normally kept calm in a crisis couldn't stop the images flashing through his brain at the fate of his toddler son. Was there an enemy of his in the crowds who had hadn't noticed? Could he had been eaten by a fucking animal!

This was a mistake, he should have never agreed to do this, sod it. The boy was never leaving the elector again if he could only find him.

Kraglin and Yondu made their way back together, they Yondu having sharper senses could hear the sounds of their boy crying admits the white noise of the area and both their paces quickened, when they turned the corner and saw their four-year-old son crying, being held by the Nova Corps Officer who was trying to calm him down.

**Dun Dun Dun **

**To be continued **

**Please review**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Misadventures of Fang Udonta. Chapter Six**

Yondu and Kraglin froze at the Nova Corps Officer who was holding and trying to settle their crying won who just sobbed "I've lost my daddies", however instantly Peter's tears subsided, and he rubbed his snotty nose, as he spotted the pair, and screamed out "Daddy" at the top of his lungs finally happy even with the snot running down his nose. "Daddies, daddies, daddies".

Peter reached out, but the Nova Officer, looking immaculate in his white uniform looked at the pair, and frowned, as it frying to place them, as Krlagin thought quickly.

"Peter, we told you never to wander off, we were so scared" as Kraglin went to take his son back, but the Nova still wasn't convinced.

"These are your parents?" ok fine they were a family, and an unorthodox one, but Peter just wiggled in the man's arms again, reaching for his dads.

"My god yes were his parents, unless you have a problem with that? Do we have to go back to our very liberal city and tell everyone how the Nova Corps and Xander really feel about two men being dads."

Yondu's voice was loud enough to get the attention of several onlookers who looked at the Nova Officer with derision, and in turn, he shifted uncomfortably.

"Besides, of course, he's our son, his face had been on the screens for the past few hours" Yondu directed upwards, and everyone e turned to see his face on the screens as he fed the Meg, which apparently was enough to convince the Nova Officer.

"Ok, he's your son, I understand, I just have to double-check".

"Yeah, we get that" muttered Ktlagn, as Yondu kept silent, but took his babe from the Nova's arms, and hugged his son, trying to hide how freaked out he was.

"Thank you for finding him", Kraglin said, and with that done, the Officer went away, contend he had one his job right, as Kraglin's calmness evaporated.

"Peter Jason never run away like that". To which Peter just hugged his parents, "I'm sorry, I went to grab daddies' hand, but there were too many people, and I just got lost".

Peter was on the verge of crying, so Kraglin took him from Yondu's arms. "Well were worried, we don't want to lose you, you could get eaten by a wild animal, or you could eat a wild animal…we have to protect the wild animals". This caused Peter to giggle softly before his face grew concerned.

"Daddy, I think I did something really naughty", he said to his parents which caused both to laugh. "Oh, really, what?"

"I took this from the Nova man's pocket when he wasn't looking".

Peter reached into his own pocket and pulled out the communicator, causing both Yondu and Kraglin to react with shock and surprise.

A Nova comminutor was like the greatest treasure to someone like the Ravagers with that they could hack into systems, get information that would be valuable, and Yondu quickly took it from the boy's hand and put it in his own pocket, feeling like it was burning a hole in it.

"This is fantastic, you are going to get so many sweets, Peter".

With that, the Udonta family went on their way, with Peter now having been advised to stay in sight just explored the grounds. They saw every animal, and fed some too, with a lot of the people recognising Peter from the images overhead and gave him high fives and fist bumps, which made Peter feel very important.

Because of how good the day was going, with no one on their tails and no one after them Yondu and Kraglin just grew more relaxed, and held hands and acted like any other couple, it was so different from their routine and just so lovely in comparison.

In the end, with the sun setting and an exhausted four-year-old, who had explored every inch of the zoo and tried every sweet on the planet, Peter who was on a sugar high, crashed out in Kraglin's arms, and just slept as the family took the shuttle back to the S-Ship.

As expected, the gifts Peter had chosen were waiting for them, no doubt summoned the moment they boarded the shuttle and Yondu feeling oddly generous since they had saved a fortune by not spending any money at all that day, tipped the porters well.

With that, and everyone settled, the Udonta family took off back to the Elector, with Yondu and Kraglin basking in their happy day as parents, as they got Peter who was still crashed out washed and dressed for bed.

The four-year-old just managing "This was the best day ever", before settling back down as the Udonta family took off for the stars and the rendezvous point of the Elector.

Yondu had taken the communicator out of his pocket, eager to see the content, but knew he would have to wait for their expert hacker to return, but he felt such a stab of pride at his son for getting close too and ripping off the Nova Corps.

After the jumps to which Peter didn't ever react, and the journey which didn't take too long and the cosy day the family had made for themselves was shattered as they docked the S-ship and received a message from Horuz on the bridge, who had listed the work he had done that day.

Yondu was surprised to see there was nothing outstanding, that required his attention, as leaving the gifts on the ship, until all the crew were back, though Peter was holding his new stuffed Meg under his arm, the family made their way back to their questers and were met with Iztel on the deck.

"So, did you have a good day?" he asked the group before Peter lifted his head bleary looked at Iztel and said, "I saw a Meg's smelly tummy", before settling back down with a happy sigh and Iztel just raised his eyebrow knowing that the boy would fill him in later.

"They're food if you want it", Iztel said, as the family crossed the decks and neither of the parents was that hungry, but Yondu remarked to himself.

"The mission should be back tomorrow, so that something". To which Iztel replied "Yeah, I bet they've been working really hard, as the group all shared a look and just smirked.

**Many light-years away.**

"Barkeep, another", laughed Gunnsen he drained the last dregs of his beer, and with Jamsean perused the exotic menu. The mission had gone brilliantly, and they still had time to spare, so it was Yarovesky who suggested a brothel.

All of them had noticed the morose bastard was being a bit more well more of a bastard than usual, over the last few days and taking it out of the individuals they had come across which had only brought them to the same conclusion. Yarovesky needed to get laid and fast.

"Oh, this one sounds nice", Jamsean said, to his mate to which Gunnsen agreed, true a married and devoted couple at a brothel, had its limitations. However, this place in this seedy shithole world catered for every whim, and they had all got heartily pissed, well aside from Proctom as the barkeep came back over the three beers and a Slarian bubble drink, which was typically drunk by children, but no one seemed bothered by the teetotaller Ravager and didn't take the piss.

Women and men were approaching the table, entranced that they were surrounded by Ravagers and were hoping for some decent units, as all of then examined the menus some more.

However what was getting attention was Fang sitting on the table, since that was an unusual sight and almost every female had come over to give the stuffed toy a cuddle, it was probably wrong to bring such a sweet child's toy with them, but Fang it appeared had become their good luck charm on the mission, and all of then thought it was hysterical.

Yarovesky seemingly having made his mind up, made his choice, and hit the menus electronic switch, and draining his beer the same moment a young skinny male prostitute barely in his twenties came over, and Yarovesky got up but turned to grab Fang. "Better take him, you might forget", he stated before he disappeared with the young guy to the private rooms at the back.

"You do realise I'm stone-cold sober!" Proctom yelled after him as if that would have had an impact before the trip turned back to each other.

"Well hopefully that will cheer him up, does he even realise what a miserable bastard he's being, perhaps a good shag will make him happy". Uttered Gunnsen, whole Proctom just looked over it thoughtfully,

"You know, that's normally not Yarovesky's type, normally he goes for guys bulkier, more solid."

"God, you actually notice these things?" Gunnsen asked, the younger Ravager which caused Proctom to answer in the affirmative, "Yeah actually, benefits of being sober, we notice shit like that, normally he likes guys like I dunno, say like Horuz"

The thought of the Second Mate and the Navigator together made them all crack up for a moment, until the young woman Proctom's has requested, came over, and Proctom's whispered a few words in her ear, making sure she understood and was okay with it.

And with that, Proctom disappeared, and a few minutes later, the Vonspiers had made the choice of their own. It was the little things, but just because they were the closest thing Ravager's had to marriage, they still needed to indulge in some extra activities to keep it interesting.

**The Following Day, still in Deep Space. **

Yondu and Kraglin had thought that their son would be anxious about Fang, but he had his new Meg stuffed toy, which he loved but to quote Peter "He's not Fang, but he can be a friend of Fang's" Peter told his parents. Peter was happier as he helped Iztel with the cooking and regaled the MasterChef with how wonderful the day out was, which left Iztel feeling confident his own beliefs.

In the morning Yondu had kept his word and taken Peter on his rounds, and even it was just essential, he had to admit he loved it when his son chatted next to him, and just wanted to know what was going on and just took Yondu's hand only to feel close to him.

It was in the afternoon when Peter was stirring a large pot of stew when his green eyes flashed for a moment, and he yelled out, "They're home, they're home".

Iztel, though partially sightless, quickly tuned the hot plate down and grabbed the boy's hand, as Peter just pulled excitedly.

Peter, of course, couldn't question why he knew they were home since Yondu had decreed that one-day Peter would understand his psychic abilities, but it would come from them, in the same way of Peter's true parentage, but the crew were home, with sweets hopefully and of course Fang.

Peter half dragging Iztel, to the Hanger Bay, got there in time just as the M-Ship docked smoothly, and the hatch opened, almost on time, Yondu, Kraglin and Horuz came down.

In truth, Yondu had no idea why Horuz had done that, but he said it would make the transfer easier as the four crew members came out, and with several Ravagers began taking all the items and the new equipment from the ship, with Yondu barking orders at what needed to go where.

Peter just watched as al the items were taken away since he wasn't allowed to get underfoot, but he was pleased to see all the crew again because he had missed them.

With that concluded, finally, Peter could rush over for a cuddle with a nod from Yondu and Kralgin.

"I missed you, I missed you. Dou you have Fang, did I leave Fang, can I have Fang". Peter bounced while being held by Gunnsen while the Ravager just laughed.

"Oh yeah him," Proctom's said, as he reached into his long Ravager coat, and pulled out Fag, all intact and perfect, but with a brand-new jacket made from a discarded piece of red leather, with a yellow flamed stitched in it.

"Fang, Fang, Fang" Peter squealed, and he took the teddy and held him tightly, "Your home, I've missed you".

Then Peter noticed the coat and reacted with shock, "Why is Fang a Ravager? That's not fair, why is Fang a Ravager and I'm not?" the sounds of demands of a four-year-old was amusing, and in response, Jamsean said "Why don't we all get a drink and we'll explain everything".

**To be continued**

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Misadventures of Fang Udonta.**

**Chapter 7**

Once again, a few minutes later, all the Ravagers were in the mess, while Proctom got the drinks for the group, and by now the rest of the Crew were coming in for lunch, and Peter was introducing "Fang to Meg".

Peter was dying to find out why beloved toy had the emblem of the Ravagers, but Peter knew he couldn't demand because only his daddy could do that!

In the end, Proctom decided to put Peter out of his misery, and with a motion, little Peter scrambled onto the table while Proctom pulled out his Pad. Noticing that Peter was holding Fang tightly, and using the tech on the elector turned the screen into a projector so everyone can see.

There Peter watched with the rest, watching Fang being in someone arms for a mission, or just contained on their bodies. Gunnsen had even arranged Fang to be surrounded by blasters, and beer, while the rest just talked to the camera, while waving Fang's paw in the air, much to the delight of Peter.

Yondu and Kraglin saw that these Ravagers were acting like teenagers when their parents went away. Finally, it cut to Fang being held by a woman. Currently in a brothel, who was also waving it at the camera, and all the other Ravagers raising a glass, to Peter's delight just turned back and begun to speak with the crew filling them in on his adventures as Yondu tuned and in an aggressive voice said to Gunnsen.

"I swear to whatever god there is, if you took Fang into a brothel, you bloody better have cleaned him thoroughly."

"Don't worry Yondu we did, and Kraglin took over the next part of the sentence.

"Didn't know you had that type of relationship. Always thought you would never even look at someone else unless you brought in a third".

In truth in the early months of Yondu and Kraglin's relationship, they had done just that until they realised the pair just preferred each other. Gunnsen explained: "We had this sensual massage, we stripped off and just looked at each other and two women rubbed this oil all over our bodies. Honestly Yondu it makes all your nerves feel like they're electric, best shag we've had in ages".

Kraglin was intrigued and even more so when Jamsean confirmed they had brought two crates of the stuff and yes, he wanted to try it.

Horuz was just watching all this unfold and stepped away from the rest while Yarovesky was getting himself a beer, couldn't resist opening his mouth.

"So, you went to a brothel then?" was all he could say, and for a moment Yarovesky just looked away in the distance and said in a cold as hell voice. "I said we weren't together, and I meant it, god you're not my mate or my keeper, remember that."

Yarovesky didn't mean to sound harsh, but he just couldn't help it, and Horuz couldn't hide how hurt he really felt. He was meant to be a cruel asshole of a Ravager, so why the hell did he feel so put out by this?

With everything concluded and more Ravagers coming in, Yondu made the order for all the gifts they had acquired to be brought to them all, while Peter just sat there giddy at the thought of giving them gifts.

In truth apart from some paints for Jamsean, and some extra bits for the rest like puzzles, and a book about endangered and extinct animals for Proctom which he gratefully took.

Most of them had biscuits, but for the Ravagers who never got gifts apart from the recent Day of Thanks took them graciously we Peter regaled all of them at how he stole from the Nova Corps and saw the insides of smelly Meg!

The majority of the Ravagers, took the biscuits and kept them aside, it was a small gift, but these things were rare and they wanted to enjoy them later, while Peter was just happy, they all liked them.

Several hours later, with the night crews in, Peter in bed and everything as it should be, Yondu was about to leave when Yarovesky came in brandishing brand new equipment and wires and normally a stoic bastard, he looked almost happy.

"When we were out, I managed to rip off the internal circuits for the Navigation system of a Nova Corps ship, about time we got an upgrade. Brand new equipment, this is really going to keep the bastards off our back for a while."

Instantly Yarovesky got to work since he was a skilled technician and the Navigation Array was his area of expertise and begun to get to work with his tools, which only took less than half an hour. The lights from the array looked brighter already, which did please Yondu since the equipment was vital and Yarovesky hadn't asked for a bonus for doing it.

"It's going to take a while but should be completed in a few hours", the navigator informed the Captain, causing Yondu to nod before he remembered something.

"Here Peter swiped this, find out what on it would ya", Yondu asked the Ravagers before he replied. "Sure, but I'll have to use your office, my consoles upgrading as it is".

"Fine, but don't touch anything, and I'll bloody know if you do", stated Yondu, now his shift over, and he wanted to head back to his family and try out that oil Gunnsen had given him, and Yondu left the bridge since he knew that Kraglin would be eager and waiting.

With the skeleton crew knowing he was meant to be there, even if Horuz wasn't saying anything to him, and Yarovesky didn't blame him for that.

In Yondu's office was a world of organised chaos, on the ledges where were his collectables, or as Peter called them "Daddy's toys", some maps, information and sitting at his bosses' desk, he could see on his own level picture on the wall opposite that Peter had done. There were some photographs, which the viewer could never see, and some with one of the most feared Ravagers and his happy family.

One with Peter, who must have been about eighteen months, looking into Yondu's eyes who was currently holding him. Yondu's red eyes just gleamed with happiness which Yarovesky hadn't thought possible for many years, well until Peter came along.

Yarovesky had his own padd and his skills as he cracked to communicator open and got to work, his padd automatically going through the Xandarian alphabet trying to find the right combination.

Since this came from the Nova Corps, it took about half an hour, since it was some generic stuff, which was more interesting than the last person the Nova Corps had spoken too was a Senator. Yarovesky really got to work since the security of the secondary device Yarovesky was hacking into was almost non-existent, and perhaps there would be some good shit on it.

Yarovesky got his answer a few minutes later when he managed to access the Senators' account, and every drop of blue blood in his veins ran cold when the images flashed across the screen.

Yarovesky breath caught in this throat, and with a hand that was shaking, reached over and sent a message several decks down.

"Iztel, can you bring me some beer please, coffee or anything you've got stronger than that".

**To be concluded. **

**Please review x**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Misadventures of Fang Udonta. Chapter 8**

Several hours later Yondu Udonta and Kraglin Obfonteri left their quarters with their son, and of course Fang in tow. Peter was happy, and both Yondu and Kraglin felt fantastic courtesy of the oil they had acquired from the Vonspiers, they had had a deep long and sensual shag and that was all that mattered.

Peter just hopped along, until Yondu and Kraglin received a discreet summons on their communicator to go to Yondu's office and not bring Peter.

Both of them were confused by all of this, but knew that it was severe, and noticed the lack of crew in the mess hall, but one of the junior Ravagers agreed to keep an eye on Peter, and get him some breakfast as the ones in charge of the Elector took off for the main bridge,

Entering the area, Yondu noticed only Horuz in his seat, but he held a pissed off look on his face, as the pair ventured into the office, and even they were unsettled by what they saw.

When he left it earlier with just Yarovesky but he had now been joined, by Proctom, Iztel, and the Vonspiers, all of them looked like they hadn't slept and just looked exhausted. As Yarovesky still in Yondu's seat explained.

"The communicator you gave me, the one that Peter swiped, the last person who contacted the Nova Corps was a Senator, by the name of Kruger."

"Yeah he was there with his kids" explained Kraglin, and Yarovesky swallowed.

"Yeah, and he's been doing a lot more with kids…I hacked into his personal database, hundreds of images of Senators, high ranking bastards of the Nova world. It's kids, Yondu, he's doing sick shit with them, not just him all of them".

Yondu and Kraglin just blinked and then let themselves seethe with rage, "You are fucking kidding me, let me see them". Yondu asked, and it was Iztel who protested this.

"No way Yondu, you're a parent, no parent should see these images. I came up with booze, Proctom came with me, Horuz, and the Vonspiers, were on the bridge. We've spent all night collecting then names of these bastards, and some of these kids are Peter's age or younger, just don't. We've got all the names, and trust me, I've never been so happy for my sight to be so shit in my entire life."

Yondu processed this information, as Proctom typically one of the quietest of the Ravagers spoke up. "So, what are we going to do about it". There was grit in Proctom's voice which Yondu understood.

The ones who had got all this information, had been slaves, and Yondu knew this was the world that had come from, he wasn't stupid after all. Horuz by now had joined them in the room, and Yondu addressed all of them.

"Right, all of you, piss off, get some rest, tell no one about what you've seen. We'll take Peter today, and I'll get on this".

Since they were all dismissed, they did as so. However, Horuz volunteered to stay on shift, which left Yondu and Kraglin along together. Yondu couldn't resist, he needed to see these images for himself, and both of them immediately wished they hadn't.

Yondu had seen it all, experienced a hell of which he would never get over, and this, these children and the Senator, the ones who made the laws, the ones who were meant to be treating people right. Pillars of the community doing sick shit, and Yondu noted woman as well as men in their ranks too. Twisted sick shit, and how far and deeply did this go?

"Proctom was right…what are we going to do?" Kraglin asked, though early in the morning wishing for a stiff drink.

"I'll think of something,

But Yondu did have to think about this and quickly, he was a career criminal, sitting on something like this, knowing that every moment he wasn't thinking of what to do, more children were being brutalised.

Yondu was a surprise father, but he knew he would lay down his life in an instant to protect his son, so this required thought.

As promised, Yondu took Peter on his rounds, and gave the impression of being the attentive father, to his four-year-old son who didn't even notice, how distant his father was. However at the end, before Peter went off for some playing in the mess hall, Peter reached for his father for a cuddle, and Yondu obliged, clutching his son tightly, and running a hand through his blonde, brown hair, so he never saw Peter's green eyes flash suddenly as Yondu realised what he had to do.

As the same time with the Ravagers who knew there was a subdued element to their day, Iztel knew that Proctom had been through and lived a life of hell, now he was comfortable enough to open up to the older Ravager. However, Iztel knew enough not to even attempt to pry, but Proctom would tell him more when he was read, though he was proud of his boy, for completing a successful mission and for not having a seizure at all.

For the Vonspiers, it was similar, both of them threw themselves into work, but Jamsean, also opened up his private sketch pad and begun to draw, he was so new to this and his technique wasn't that perfect, but just getting out his emotions though the pencil marking made it help, that and his partner, just knowing what they were both going through make it ok to deal with it.

However, as expected ever Ravager pretended they were ok, as to be expected since they couldn't discuss it with anyone apart from themselves. Yondu ordered them, and they just couldn't, even explain it to each other.

Yarovesky, however, had been given a wide berth the entire day, the images he had seen, in combination with the rest of the shit that was going on in his head. He went to the secondary bridge, to drink and was tempted to go down to the gym to take it out on someone but he didn't have it in him to do so.

Instead, Yarovesky found himself walking to Horuz's quarters, he already knew he was in there. Yarovesky knew his schedule, from working next to him, and knocked at the door, half expecting for the door that opened, to be shut in his face.

Horuz just looked at the Ravager and let him slip through the door, before Yarovesky now in the room, just turned to look at him, at Horus's face which only looked at him with curiosity, and Yarovesky didn't realise concern.

Yarovesky bit his lip, suddenly nervous, "I…I should be..." Yarovesky made his way to move, but Horuz grabbed his hand and forced him to look at him, this was something he noticed. Yarovesky a tough burley Ravager sometimes hid that tortured look in his eyes, which matched the scars running down his body, and that bastard slave brand on his arm, which he had seen Yarovesky looking at, at night after sex when they were meant to be sleeping.

"You don't have to go", perhaps it was the sympathy in Horuz voice, but Yarovesky turned to face him.

"It's just been such a shit day, all those kids, all those fucking kids, and god knows how many, it's just…"

Horuz didn't even need to Yarovesky to say anymore, and just brought his arms around him, so they were standing close to each other, and Yarovesky swallowed hard

"There's something else, I need to tell you…when we were in the brothel, I got someone, some kids, barely out of his teens, I went for the one guy that wasn't like you. Then when it came to it, I just couldn't do it. Got talking to him, he was there because he wanted to raise some money to help his family. In the end, I told him to get some sleep, he even cuddled Fang. I hacked into some accounts, there was a lot of rich bastards there, to get thousands of units for him. Told him to get the hell out when he got up and get back to his home planet, find a better job".

Yarovesky stopped and took a deep breath, "I couldn't sleep with him because he wasn't you, I dunno what this is, but he wasn't you". Inwards Horuz was delighted, he'd been hoping for this, hoping he would feel the same. How a one-night stand had become something more even though they were so secretive about it, but he knew about Yarovesky shitty life, as far as he had told him and knew he had to take it carefully

"Yeah, the same for me too".

Their heads were close together, noses touching, and Yarovesky tilted his head slightly and kissed Horuz on the lips.

Horuz was slightly startled, but instantly relaxed into it, and responded, holding Yarovesky closer, from the technique he knew that he was inexperienced, but realised it more, when Yarovesky broke away and looked suddenly like a teenager having his first kiss.

"Shit was that…shit" Yarovesky lips were tingling, and he was almost in shock. At his first kiss, he didn't know where it had come from, but it felt…god got it felt nice, and in response, Horuz then kissed him back, they just held each other, enjoying each other, before Horuz broke away.

"It needs a little work, but we can fix that", and Horuz pulled Yarovesky to the bed, determined to love this man in such a way, all his demons would be banished.

At same time Yondu Udonta was sitting in his office, pondering everything, and had finally made a decision, with Kraglin at his side, both of them were pissed off. Fortified by beers, and accessing his computer, Yondu sent a coded message to the one person who would never expect it, and who he hardly interacted with.

Yond couldn't resist a sneer, and the face of Nova Prime Irani Rael came into view, in her immaculate uniform and life which Yondu was about to disrupt.

"How did the hell did you hack my comms Udonta, here to give yourself up", the face of Nova Prime herself, didn't stop Yondu's face twisting and he dispensed with the pleasantries.

"Do you ever think I'd make life easy for you, Irani, I don't think so. But I do have these, might be of some interest to you".

Yondu selected a few of the films and files and sent them over subspace, and Irani's face just dropped when she opened the data and her face whitened to the point it almost matched her hair.

"So, the crème of Xandarian Society, are a bunch of kiddy fiddlers, and possible murderers because god knows where these kids are".

"I don't believe this, I can't…"

"Well, believe it bitch, because this is happing on your watch, since the Nova Corpse must know, and are turning a blind eye to it, that's on you. You know Yondu, perhaps we shouldn't be telling her, maybe she's in on it too. Probably going to call her "friends" to get rid of the evidence". Declared Kraglin, and Yondu just agreed.

"I had no idea this was going on", Stated Nova Prime, in a tone which cemented her innocence, as Yondu folded his arms.

But now you do, and this is what we're going to do. We're going to take them down because you can't be trusted. When it's all over, we're going publish what happened to these kids, we also want these fuckers not to be executed, but in the Kyln. Trust me, even criminals have standards and they won't last long, god even we Ravagers have standards". Stated Yondu with his list of demands, before stopping, and taking a breath.

"The Ravagers will get this sorted and take down these bastards, and all of us will be compensated and handsomely by you. Because you're meant to take care of the people and this was happening under your very nose, pathetic Irani, you're just pathetic".

Irani Rai drew a break, and understanding she was at the mercy of the Ravagers which, to be honest, didn't thrill them a bit, as the Nova Prime addressed the couple.

"Yondu you know something, I had no idea, about this but remember you have a son yourself. How high are your standards?"

Irani having no idea of how devoted parents Yondu and Kraglin were just exhaled sharply, and Yondu leaned back in his seat.

"I protect our son, and we're raising him to know what a bastard the universe can be, which brings us to our next condition."

Nova Prime shifted in her own seat but frowned. "What do you want?"

"Chase after us, fine, were criminal Ravagers and we're proud of that, but if you see us if anyone sees us with a child in tow, then you back the hell off, because no matter what these images I can leak now. Just consider how royally fucked you will be. When we're out with our boy, and that does include any Ravager of my clan, then back the hell off".

If this was a stalemate, then Yondu clearly won, but he continued. "We'll get back to you, and what you have to do, but if you tell anyone about this, we'll release everything".

Irina made a face as if just bitten on rotten fruit, but she finally said after a few seconds.

"I'll be awaiting your instructions".

With that Yondu terminated the call and took the beer Kraglin was offering, and leaned back.

"Ok, that bitch will be off u back about Peter, but I've got a plan, it's going to take a hell of work, but I know how to get these bastards, once and for all". Stated Yondu, while Kraglin replied.

"What do you need from the crew?"

With that Yondu just gave a dark laugh and said, sent a hail to two members of the Ravager clan who would never let him down, even though Kraglin would not be happy. Even if it had been a few years, and Yondu had a hell of an explanation to do,

"Reinforcements"

**The end and to be continued.**

**Ok next part of the story, since a few have mentioned it. I'm going to bring in two characters met in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2, who hate Yondu. And this is a bit of a reimagining. But isn't my entire series! X**

**Please review x**


End file.
